


One for sorrow

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Desperate times desperate measures, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod finds a way to get Abbie back. How much will it take? Set in the hiatus between 3A and 3B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble as an attempt to quiet my own desperation and questions.

One morning, he woke up and knew what he had to do. Among her plants that he had saved from the patio when it got cold, there was a small, evergreen one. A small one that would grow strong, like she had. 

He gathered some relevant books and scrolls. In a pawn shop, he found an old chest to put it all in. Then he took her car and drove to the cave where he had awoke three years earlier. Even in the depth of the cave, the sunlight reached for a few hours a day. If sunlight was needed.

He placed the plant squarely in the hole of what had been his grave for over 200 years. As a confirmation on his actions, a small spring of water floated up in the corner of the cave; rich and temperate as if it was summer, not winter, outside. The tears that rolled down his cheeks were equally warm and rich. 

There were enough stones to build a small podium for the chest and some broken jars that could hold a small amount of water. 

Slowly letting spring water trickle down on the tiny plant, he began the incantation:

“One for sorrow  
Two for mirth…”

The tiny plant began to strech ever so slightly, its twigs reaching towards the high ceiling and its roots deep down below. It would need time to grow large and make a tree. Time and love and nourishment. 

He hoped that he had enough fear inside himself to nourish the tree. If not, he would have to do horrible, unspeakable things. 

“Forgive me, Lieutenant,” he whispered, while still crying. “I must have you back.”


End file.
